Security is the condition of being protected against danger or loss. In the general sense, security is a concept similar to safety. The nuance between the two is an added emphasis on being protected from dangers that originate from outside. Individuals or actions that encroach upon the condition of protection are responsible for the breach of security.
There is an immense literature on the analysis and categorization of security. Part of the reason for this is that, in most security systems, the “weakest link in the chain” is the most important. The situation is asymmetric since the defender must cover all points of attack while the attacker can simply identify a single weak point upon which to concentrate their efforts.
Premises security describes measures that prevent or deter attackers or intruders from accessing a home or business. Due to the importance people assign to premises security for protecting their possessions and loved ones from potential intruders, skilled artisans have developed numerous security systems design to provide various measures of security in and around vicinities of buildings including homes and businesses. Although existing security systems are adequate, they are expensive, difficult to install, often require the services of specialized offsite security monitoring stations, and are not easily scalable or adaptable to meet changing security needs. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for continuing improvement in the art of premises security is evident.